revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Louise Ellis
Louise Ellis is a young woman that Victoria befriended at the Psychiatric Hospital Biography Louise was born into a wealthy family. Her father "drank himself to death", and her mother tricked her into being imprisoned in a Psychiatric Hospital, telling Louise that it was a health spa. Season 4 "Renaissance", Louise was seen entering the hospital. As soon as she saw where she was, she tried to run, but the doors closed. Victoria later finds Louise, now dressed in a patient uniform, with a trunk full of clothes. When Victoria introduces herself, Louise recognizes her as being Conrad Grayson's wife and extend her sympathies towards her for Conrad's death. She reassures Victoria that she isn't crazy and Victoria tries to comfort Louise. When Victoria's friend, Phyllis, sets off the fire alarm, causing sprinklers to go off, Louise shouts "fire", and chaos ensues. Louise almost makes it to the door as it closes. She begs Victoria to let her out, but the orderlies are hot on her trail. Victoria apologizes to Louise and flees. In "Ashes", Louise is seen sitting in a chair at the hotel Daniel Grayson is staying at. She hears Daniel and Victoria argue, and then tracks Victoria down. Louise explains that after Victoria left, they had someone review her file and let her go when they realized she wasn't crazy. Louise begs Victoria for help because she has no where to go, but Victoria says she can't help her. Louise later goes to the bar where Daniel is. She argues with her attorney, who has sold off her property without her permission. Louise snaps at Daniel and then apologized to him. She doesn't seem to recognize him as Conrad and Victoria's son as she advises him not to be born into a wealthy family. Daniel helps Louise realizes that her attorney is working for her mother, and hires Daniel as her financial advisor. In "Meteor", Louise anonymously sends over a bottle of champagne to Victoria, but she refuses it, which upses Louise. Louise later flirts with Daniel while he works on her portfolio. She later visits Daniel in his hotel room with a bottle of champagne, wanting to celebrate their new partnership. She also brings Daniel some swim trunks and says that if he is going to be working for her then he has to "squeeze in a little playtime by the pool". In "Repercussions", Louise has Daniel meet her at a dress shop while she is trying on dresses. Later, in Daniel's room, Louise notes that he doesn't have any items to remind of him of where he came from. She tells Daniel she thinks he is as attracted to her as she is to him, and they sleep together. Louise sees Daniel with Margaux LeMarchal and realizes he lied to her. She confronts Daniel about it and he admits he is with Margaux. Louise agrees to not fire Daniel. Angry, Louise phones a newspaper company to give them a story on Daniel. Trivia *Although Louise seemed to have been admitted to a Psychiatric Hospital under false pretences, she does seem to be mentally unstable. She has an unhealthy obsession with Victoria, and had a hallucination about her mother that motivated her to try and kill Margaux. Appearances Season 4 *''Renaissance'' *''Ashes'' *''Meteor'' *''Repercussions'' *''Damage'' *''Ambush'' Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Characters